Christmas For Every Boy and Girl
by Seshat0120
Summary: When Sam leaps into Santa Claus he has to save to homeless children from freezing to death on Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**CHRISTMAS FOR EVERY BOY AND GIRL**

_by Seshat0120_

_Disclaimer: Quantum Leap and all related characters are owned by Belisarius Productions and Universal. No profit has been made off of the writing or distribution of this piece of fiction._

_**Boston, MA – December 22, 1962**_

The blue-white light gives way to scenery around him. It's a busy street corner and it looks like there's a light snow falling. His arm is raised up in the process of ringing the bell in his hand. The arm is covered in a red sleeve with a ring of white fur around the wrist. Looking down beside him he sees a red kettle of some sort that passersby are dropping something into. Something appears to be covering his face and reaching up to scratch at it he discovers the fake beard.

Red, fur-trimmed coat, fake beard, bell, red kettle, falling snow – although he knows what it most likely adds up to it takes a quick glance in the window of the store behind him to convince him of who he is. "Ho boy, I'm Santa Claus."

_**Project Quantum Leap – December 22, 2005**_

Al sat alone in the Project cafeteria staring at the Christmas tree someone had put in the corner. He was starting to lose track of how many Christmases had gone by since Sam had begun leaping. It was pretty easy to do since a couple of times Sam had leaped into the Christmas season while it was the middle of summer in Al's present time. Christmas hadn't been a very merry time the past several years. How could you really enjoy the season to its fullest when your best friend was trapped in time bouncing back and forth from year to year like the ball in a pinball game. "Wouldn't it be a great Christmas gift," Al thought, "if Sam could just leap all the way home this time?"

The thought had no sooner crossed him mind when he heard Ziggy's voice, "Admiral, Dr. Beckett has leaped."

Al held his breath hoping she'd finish the sentence by saying "home" but that didn't happen.

"Do we know where he is yet Ziggy, and who?" he asked getting up from his seat and heading toward the control room.

"Admiral, why do you always ask the same exact question in the same manner every time Dr. Beckett leaps? You know, it would make for far more variety if you altered your questions from time to time."

"Can it Ziggy, I'm just not in the mood for your nonsense today. Just answer the questions." Once again Al had to wonder why it was that Sam had programmed a personality into Ziggy. Sometimes all that did was just cause problems.

"Hmph."

Great, now she was miffed because he'd yelled at her. Al hated when she got into her moods because it made it almost impossible for him to get any information out of her. If there was one thing he hated it was having to resort to wheedling and sweet-talking a computer to get the information he needed.

"Now come on, Ziggy, don't be like that. You know it's important to find out where Sam is and who he is as soon as possible. You know if it wasn't so important I wouldn't be so curt with you."

A hurt silence was the only answer to Al's sweet-talking. Well, when sweet-talking didn't work, there was always the direct order.

"Dammit Ziggy, I don't feel like playing games with you today. Answer my damned question."

"Fine," came the hurt voice. "Since you've obviously no care for my feelings, Dr. Beckett is in Boston, MA and the date is December 22, 1962 and he's Santa Claus."

It was the date that stopped Al in mid-stride and not the announcement that Sam was Santa Claus. "What was that date again, Ziggy?"

"Admiral, if you're not going to pay attention to what I've said and ask me to repeat myself I see no reason why you expect me to answer your questions right away." It was that smugly superior tone that just set Al off like nails on a chalkboard.

"Ziggy, just answer me. Did you say it was December 22 where Sam was?"

"Yes, Admiral, I did."

"The same date as it is here?"

"Yes, Admiral, the very same date."

"That's never happened before. I wonder what it means."


	2. Chapter 2

Leaping had often dropped Sam into some pretty unexpected situations. Finding yourself hanging upside down from a trapeze or in the middle of a boxing match weren't exactly par for the course as far as Sam was concerned – if there even was something that was par for the course when you find your self leaping through time and into other people's lives. While not as dangerous as some of his past leaps, finding himself as Santa on a street corner wasn't exactly something Sam was prepared for and he stared at his reflection with open-mouthed shock for a few moments. His distracted state was just what the boy who'd been watching him from the opposite street corner needed to run by making a grab for the kettle.

Sam caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and it propelled him into action chasing after him. He managed to catch up with the boy who was burdened with carrying the kettle and Sam reached out grabbing for his arm. The kid spun around, dropping the kettle and threw a clumsy punch Sam's way. Without thinking, Sam ducked the punch and threw one of his own catching the kid squarely in his nose – which erupted with a fountain of red. It never even crossed Sam's mind the sight it presented as Santa sprinted up the snow-covered sidewalk and threw a punch at a child. Several small children who witnessed this silently vowed that they were definitely going to be good from now on since it looked like Santa was giving out more than coal to the naughty ones.

The kid landed on the snowy side-walk with a thump clutching at his nose. Looking up Sam noticed that a crowd was starting to gather around them, including a police officer who pushed his way through to the middle of the crowd where Sam and the kid were. The officer reached down and grabbed the kid by the arm hauling him to his feet. "What's goin' on here?" he asked with a distinctive Irish brogue. Voices from all around the crowd all competed to let the officer know what happened – not that any of them were understandable in the hub-bub. "Quiet!" the burly officer bellowed instantly bringing silence to the crowd.

"You," he said gesturing to Sam, "tell me what happened here since you seem to be in the thick of it.

Well, this was a switch. It was a question at the beginning of a leap that Sam could answer right off without having to hedge…too much.

"Well, you see Officer…," a quick glance at the nametag pinned to the front of the officer's uniform gave Sam the name Shaughnessy, "Shaughnessy, I was standing on the corner over there collecting for a…uh…charity. I got distracted for a couple of seconds and this here kid came over and grabbed the kettle of money and took off with it so I chased him."

"And when you caught him you slugged him," Officer Shaughnessy supplied.

"Well, yeah," Sam replied somewhat sheepishly, "but only after he tried to hit me first."

"A fine sight it is Santa Claus chasing kids up the street and hitting them. And you, Boy," he gave a rough shake to the kid in his grasp, "what have you got to say for yourself stealing from Santa Claus. You know that money's for poor people, don't ya, Boy? Well come on, what have you got to say for yourself"

There was no answer forthcoming from the kid – not that Sam or Officer Shaughnessy really expected one.

"Whatsa matter, Boy? Cat got your tongue? What's your name?"

"I don't gotta tell you nothing," was the only reply accompanied by a surly look.

"That's Danny O'Malley," a female voice called out from the crowd. "Your mother must be turning over in grave to think of her son stealing."

"Ok, that's enough," Officer Shaughnessy called out. You all need to just go on about your business. For a moment the crowd didn't move, too caught up in the unfolding drama to want to walk away from it. "I mean it, now. All of you get going." Finally the crowd started to break up and move away until the only ones left standing there were Sam, Officer Shaughnessy, and Danny O'Malley.

Officer Shaughnessy looked over to Sam and judging from the look on his face Sam knew he wasn't going to like the next question.

"So, what's your name?"

Oh yeah, Sam was right, he didn't like the question since he didn't know what the right answer was. "Oh well," he thought, "might as well try the obvious."

"Uh…Santa…Santa Claus," Sam offered with a shrug.

"Santa Claus? Look, I don't have time for any nonsense from you either. Now what's you real name?"

"I…uh…my…uh," Sam mumbled while thinking that it would be a really good time for Al to show up. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then he heard the imaging chamber door opening to admit Al just as Officer Shaughnessy asked his name again.

"I don't have time for your shenigans anymore than I do for this boy's. What's your name?"

"Ray, Sam" Al supplied, "your name's Ray Cole."

"Uh, my name's Ray Cole," Sam offered with a shrug.

"Ray Cole, huh? Look if you wanna press charges against the boy for stealing you'll have to come down to the station and file a complaint."

Sam took a good hard look at the kid, Danny, and what he saw in the kid's eyes didn't make him think he was bad – just desperate. He looked all of 13 and seemed more in need of a good warm coat and a nourishing meal than to be taken down to a police station.

"I don't think that's necessary, Officer. I think he's learned his lesson."

Officer Shaughnessy looked askance at Sam for a moment before releasing his hold on Danny. "Get on then, Boy, and consider yourself lucky."

Danny didn't need any more prompting before taking off up the street.

Officer Shaughnessy looked over at Sam one more time saying, "I hope you know what you're doing," before he also walked off.

Once Officer Shaughnessy was a safe enough distance that he wouldn't hear, Sam turned to Al to ask him where he was and what he had to do but before he could get a word out Al started to offer the information.

"You know your names Ray Cole, Sam and it's December 22, 1962 and you're in Boston, MA. Apparently you spend your days during December dressed as Santa ringing a bell on the street corner. You've been doing it for a couple of years now. You don't have a wife or kids or anything. Hmm…looks like you don't have any family to speak of."

"So why am I here, Al? I'm guessing it wasn't to catch that kid or to let him go or I would have leaped – although I've got the strangest feeling he has something to do with why I'm here."

"Well, Sam, you're right…sorta."

"Sorta? What does sorta mean?"

Al was banging away at the handlink and scowling down at it. The handlink kept emitting chirps and squeals but it didn't look like it was saying anything Al really wanted. "Sorta, Sam, means that Ziggy's being a major pain again. She's in some kind of snit and isn't being too generous with information." Al's voice conveyed all the frustration and irritation he was feeling for Ziggy at that point. "All she's saying right now is that you're here to help that kid, Danny O'Malley, somehow but she's not saying how. Why'd you give her a personality again?"

Sam ignored the question about Ziggy. He was starting to share Al's frustration himself. Look, can Ziggy at least tell you where I, or rather Ray, lives. It's starting to get dark and more than just a little cold out here so I'd like to get in someplace before I'm having to chase after someone else.

Al punched and banged on the handlink until he got Ray's address which he dutifully passed on to Sam along with directions to get there.

"Ok, Al, why don't you go back and see what you can get out of Ziggy. I'm gonna go…home…and change into something a little less conspicuous. Maybe by then Ziggy will tell us what we need to do."

"Sure, Sam. I'll take her apart myself if I have to. Oh, and Sam," now Al was feeling just a bit mischievous.

"Yeah, Al."

"Am I down on your nice or naughty list?"

"Ha, ha very funny."

"Shouldn't that be ho, ho?"

"Go, Al, find out what we need or I'll start a naughty list just for you."

Without another word Al opened the imaging chamber door and stepped through it closing it behind him.

In 1962 Sam chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. No matter what situation they seemed to find themselves in Al always could crack some joke to lighten the mood. Sam might never tell him but even when Al was at his most exasperating Sam was thankful that he was able to bring humor to their situations.


	3. Chapter 3

Al stepped from the Imaging Chamber and before he was completely down the ramp began demanding from Ziggy why Sam was in 1962.

"Ziggy, stop fooling around and give me the answers. If you know this has something to do with Danny O'Malley you must know what that is. Tell me what it is now so Sam can do whatever it is he has to do. I swear, if you don't I'm going to start pulling you apart myself until I get the answers."

Al slammed the handlink down on the control counter. No one in the room dared to say anything to him, though Tina did open her mouth to start but then thought better of it.

"I haven't fully computed what it could be, Admiral, and I can't reveal the reasons to you unless they're 100," came Ziggy's somewhat smug and spoiled voice.

"100?" asked the shocked Al. "You've never waited for 100 odds before Ziggy. Hell, if we waited for that Sam would probably be still living Tom Stratton's life. What's going on?"

"I believe that there's more to this leap than just Danny O'Malley or Ray Cole. You said it yourself, Admiral, Dr. Beckett has never leaped into the same date that we were in here at the project. What if that has some meaning or significance? Until we find out what that it, it would be foolhardy to try to make any changes in history."

"And what if it's just a coincidence, Ziggy, huh? What if it means nothing that Sam's sharing the same date we are and we don't tell him what he's there to fix until it's too late. What about the person he's supposed to help.? What then? He could end up stuck back there in 1962 living out Ray Cole's life. He could lose any chance to get home. Do we have the right…do you have the right to do that to him?"

For a few seconds the only sound in the control room was the hum of the machinery.

"I never thought of that Admiral. It could be only a coincidence. But Admiral,"

"Yeah"

"I can't feel guilt so it's pointless for you to try to make me feel guilty."

"Whatever, Ziggy. Just tell me what Sam needs to do."

"Very well, Admiral, though I'd like to go on record as doing this with reservations."

"Fine, fine, you're on record. What does Sam have to do."

"I predict that with a 95.4 probability that Dr. Beckett needs to save the life of Daniel and Sarah O'Malley."

"Sarah, who's Sarah?"

"Sarah O'Malley is the younger sister of Daniel O'Malley. On the morning of December 25th they were found dead in the Downtown Crossing area of Boston. Apparently, they died of exposure."

"So all Sam needs to do is make sure these two don't freeze to death on Christmas Eve. That should be easy enough. Where in Downtown Crossing were they found?"

"I don't know, Admiral. That information is not in the data base."

Sam walked into the darkened home of Ray Cole and felt on the wall for the light switch. Finding it he flipped it on and the room was bathed in a dim glow of a single light. Ray lived in a single room studio apartment and, judging by looks of the furniture, Ray wasn't doing too well financially. Then again, the neighborhood Ray lived in had already clued Sam in to that. Despite Ray's less than well-off financial state, it didn't seem to affect his holiday spirit. Sitting on a small table in front of the window was a small, gaily decorated tree. Walking over to it Sam leaned down and reached under the table to plug in the lights on the tree. Once lit, the little tree gave a cheerfulness to the otherwise drab room.

Shortly after Al had left him in the street Sam had been approached by a 40ish, no-nonsense woman. Apparently she was Ray's supervisor for the whole Santa gig. Her name was Betty and he found out from talking with here that he was ringing a bell and doing the Santa thing to benefit a cause called "Globe Santa." It was a fund that collected money for underprivileged children in the area. It was sponsored by the _Boston Globe_ – hence the name. Sam was also able to find out that when Ray wasn't dressed up as Santa he drove a truck delivering the _Globe_.

Betty had collected the contents of Sam's kettle from him and, after some good-natured ribbing when she heard about the altercation with Danny, she sent him on his way home. Now that he was in Ray's home, Sam looked around for a mirror. He wanted to see what Ray looked like without Santa's beard and hat.

Once he located the mirror and took off the hat and beard Sam saw a face that was pleasantly average. He estimated that Ray was probably somewhere in his mid-forties. He had an open and friendly face. The dark hair was cut in the style of the time and the dark eyes held a warmth and friendliness in them. All in all, Sam concluded, Ray looked like a pretty nice person to know.

He found some comfortable clothes in Ray's closet and began to change out of the Santa suit. Hopefully Al would be back soon and he'd be able to tell Sam why he was here.

After changing his clothes, Sam walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside for something to eat. He was just reaching in to pull out a container that looked like it might have something edible in it when he heard the Imaging Chamber door open and Al walked through.

"Hi, Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam was cautiously looking into the container he'd pulled out. "Hi, Al. You know I think I might have figured out why I'm here."

"You have?" Al was surprised that Sam could have figured it out with hardly any clues.

"Yeah. I think I'm here to go grocery shopping for Ray. I don't think the guy has anything in the house that's edible and we can add this…whatever "this" is…to the list," Sam said while waving the container in Al's direction.

Al peeked into the container and grimaced. He had a feeling that being a hologram was a good thing right about now considering how Sam had wrinkled his nose when he'd open the container.

"If it were that simple, Sam, that would really be nice. Too bad it's not."

"It's not, huh? I kinda figured. Were you able to get anything out of Ziggy this time?" Sam asked crossing over to the counter where he noticed some bread. Hopefully it hadn't had time to go moldy and he could at least have some toast.

Al seemed somewhat subdued. Even his clothing was, for Al, pretty much subdued and that gave Sam a pretty good idea he wasn't going to like what Al had found out.

"You remember when you said you thought this might have something to do with that kid?"

"Yeah, Danny O'Malley. What about him?"

"He and his little sister were found in Downtown Crossing early Christmas morning. They'd frozen to death on Christmas Eve. Ziggy says it's a 95.4 probability that you here to save them."

As soon as Al had given Sam the news of what he was there to do he'd stopped right in the middle of dropping the bread into the toaster. Finding out about two kids freezing to death took away any appetite that he had.

"Did Ziggy say where exactly they were found? Then I just have to wait there on Christmas Eve until they show up and make sure they get someplace warm. That should be easy."

"Should be, Sam, but it isn't. There's no record of where exactly they were found. You're talking a couple of blocks with alleys and stuff. You could find them in time or you could miss them. You're best bet is to make sure they're not on the streets at all on Christmas Eve."

"Why does that sound easier said than done?" Sam mumbled. Louder he asked, "Does Ziggy know where they are now, where they live? I think I heard someone in the crowd say their mother had died but maybe I could talk to their father and…."

Al had started to shake his head no when Sam suggested talking to the father. That avenue wasn't going to work, apparently.

"Sorry, Sam, there is no father and Ziggy doesn't know where they are. Their father abandoned the family shortly after Sarah was born, she's 8 by the way and Danny's 13. When Mrs. O'Malley died in April there was no one to take the kids. Danny ran away and took his sister with him before they could be taken to an orphanage. They've been living on the streets since. You're going to have to find them, Sam, before it's too late."

Long ago Sam had decided that the most important kind of wrongs he had to put right on his leaps were the one's for children. Children were the innocents and it hurt him to find out the bad things that happened to them. They shouldn't be forced to live on the streets. They shouldn't be freezing to death – especially on Christmas Eve.

"Downtown Crossing, Al? Isn't that where I was today when I leaped in?" The situation may have seemed desperate but Sam was starting to have an idea of how he might be able to pull it off.

"Yeah, Sam, you were in Downtown Crossing earlier. It's what they call the shopping district of Boston. You were in front of Jordan Marsh and that other big store across the street is Filene's. They're the two big retailers there but there's a whole lot of other stores and such as well. Downtown Crossing takes in a pretty good chunk of ground from the Boston Common back a couple of blocks. Why? You got an idea?"

"Call it hunch or just wishful thinking Al but if Danny was hanging around there today maybe he and his sister are staying somewhere around there. You said she's only 8, right?"

"Yeah, she just turned 8 about a month ago."

"Well if you were Danny and you had an 8 year old sister that you were responsible for – or felt you were responsible for – would you leave her alone for very long out on the streets or would you make sure you stayed close by?"

Al was starting to follow Sam's line of reasoning and perked up. Maybe he and the kid could figure a way out of this after all. "You're right, Sam. If I'd been in Danny's place I'd have made sure I stuck pretty close by to where Trudy was. So you think you'll see him around there again?"

"I'm betting on it, Al. I have to drive Ray's route tomorrow morning but once that's done I can spend sometime looking around the area for Danny. If I find him, I'm betting Sarah won't be far away. Why don't you go back and see if Ziggy can dig anything else up. There's got to be something somewhere that says where they were found."

"That sounds good, Sam. When do you have to do the Santa thing again?"

"Betty said that Ray wasn't scheduled to be Santa again until Monday afternoon. With any luck I'll have found Danny and his sister by then and I can leap out before I have to be Santa again."

Al couldn't let the opportunity to kid Sam just a bit pass him by. "What's the matter, Sam, not feeling like a jolly old elf? Gee, I was hoping I could sit on your lap and tell you what I wanted for Christmas. There's this new assistant and she's got the nicest, shiniest pair…."

"Al." It was all Sam said but there was warning enough in it.

Al put on his best choir boy face as he finished with, "of Christmas bells. They're hanging off her desk. Geez, Sam, what did you think I was going to say?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Al and motioned to him to get going. He knew exactly what Al had meant to say. They'd played that song and dance too many times for him not to know what Al was getting at.

With a smirk at Sam, Al keyed in the code to open the IC door and walked though it with a jaunty wave. As soon as the door closed behind him the smile melted from his face. He knew what he wanted Santa to bring him…bring them all…for Christmas and it had nothing to do with the new Admin.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sam drove Ray's route dropping off copies of the _Globe _at the various places they'd be sold at. He was done with the route in a few hours and made his way back to Downtown Crossing in the hopes of spotting Danny. He walked around the area for several hours, until the sun started to set, without spotting him anywhere.

As the darkness began to fall, along with the temperature, Sam made his way back to Ray's apartment discouraged that he hadn't been able to find Danny. Maybe he and sister weren't in the area. Sam only had tomorrow left to find them and hoped that Al had been able to get more out of Ziggy. If not, it looked pretty bleak that Sam would be able to find the kids in time to save them.

The thought that two innocents would die on Christmas Eve made him shiver from more than just the cold. He remembered back to Christmas when he was growing up. There was always plenty of food on the table and a warm bed at night. Every Christmas morning there'd be the presents that Santa had left him, Tom and Katie. Most importantly, he remembered the love of his family. That's what Christmas should be for every child. They shouldn't spend it on the streets freezing to death. Sam made a vow to himself that he'd do everything he could to make sure these two weren't forgotten.

He'd just have to look again tomorrow. Of course, he'd also have to be Santa as well. It wasn't until he'd made it back to Ray's apartment that he remembered how little there was to eat. Since it was a Sunday night he wasn't hopeful he'd find anything open where he could buy some food either since back in 1962 retail was still firmly governed by the Blue Laws in Massachusetts.

As he was trudging up the stairs he heard the Imaging Chamber door open in front of him and Al popped out. Al was on eye level with him but, because he was a few steps up from him it looked like half of Al's body disappeared in the stairs. The site startled Sam slightly and he almost pitched backwards down the stairs.

Al usually took secret pleasure in startling Sam when he popped in but this time his heart just wasn't in it. He used the handlink to adjust himself so that he was on the stair instead of in it. Like Sam he was thinking of the fate that awaited Danny and Sarah O'Malley if Sam couldn't find them in time. Judging by the weary way Sam was climbing the stairs Al didn't think he'd had much success today.

"Hey, Sammy, any luck out there today?"

Sam didn't even look up. He just shook his head and kept going up the stairs right by Al. "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, Al. I couldn't even tell you how many times I walked up and down the same streets and alleys and didn't see a sign of them. No one I asked had seen them either. You'd think someone might notice a couple of kids living out on the streets."

Sam had reached the top of the stairs and the door to Ray's apartment and fished in his pocket for the keys. He walked in flipping on the light bathing the room in its dim glow. He didn't have the heart or energy to plug in the small tree's lights.

Al wandered in after Sam, partially walking through the door as Sam swung it closed behind him. He knew how the kid was feeling – knowing something awful was going to happen but not being able to fix it. He'd also made a vow that Danny and Sarah wouldn't slip through the cracks.

"I can't believe no one had seen them, Al. You'd think if they were in that area someone would be familiar with them."

Sam was getting frustrated and Al knew that sometimes the only way to counter Sam's frustration was to meet it head on with logic. If you gave him enough logic to work with his genius brain would take over and leave the frustration behind. "It's not unusual for no one to notice them, Sam. They don't belong to anyone – they're throw aways. For most people, they could walk by them everyday and they still wouldn't exist. That's just the way things are, Sam."

"Yeah, well it's not right, Al. They're kids – they're not someone's discards to just be ignored if it's not convenient. They don't deserve this, Al. Hell, it's Christmas. They should be somewhere warm – with people who love them and care about them not out living on the streets. They should be worrying about whether or not Santa Claus got their letter and not about where their next meal is going to come from."

"I didn't say they deserved this, Sam – just that that's the way things are. Doesn't mean I think it's right. I know it's Christmas but when you're living on the streets – when you've got nobody – it doesn't really mean a lot."

Sam took a good long look at Al. He may not have said it but Sam was getting the feeling that Al had had more than a few tough Christmases of his own. It couldn't have been easy in an orphanage and Sam knew Al had spent some time on the streets himself. He could probably relate to what Danny and Sarah were going through.

"We gotta make it right, Al. We gotta find those kids and make it right for them. Hell, I wish we could make it right for everyone. No one should be out in the cold…without a family."

Al smiled ruefully hearing Sam's words. The kid had a big heart. He couldn't' stand to see anyone suffer and always had to find a way to try to make it right. He'd one time told Sam that he had a lot of Boy Scout in him and that's why God, time or fate or whatever was leaping Sam around to put things right. It was true but just once Al was wishing that it could be put right for Sam.

"We'll, find them, Sam, and we'll make it right for them. You'll make it right for them."

"You know, Al, they're not the only ones that are alone."

"What do you mean, Sam, they're not the only ones alone."

"Ray. From what I can see he doesn't have anyone. He's got no family and it doesn't seem like any friends have shown up. Maybe I'm here for Ray, too."

"What do you mean, Sam."

"Maybe Ray needs to find these kids, Al. Maybe they're meant to be a family together. Why else would I leap into Ray's life to find them? I could have leaped into anyone but it was Ray. I think it's more than just finding Danny and Sarah. Maybe it's about giving Ray a family too."

Al didn't know what to say to Sam's idea. Sam seemed so earnest and sure of it but, to Al, it seemed like it was coming from out of left field. He'd run Sam's idea by Ziggy, see what she said about it but for now he thought it best to move on without really commenting.

"I don't know, Sam…maybe."

"Did you get anything else out of Ziggy about where the kids are found. If we can narrow down where to look maybe that'll make it a little easier."

"She still doesn't have anything, Sam. We'll keep trying, though."

Sam had slouched down on the couch looking for all the world like he'd lost his best friend. Al stood over him and couldn't help but wonder if maybe some of Ray's loneliness was creeping over to Sam. Hell, Sam was right, the guy had no family and from the information they'd found on him he really didn't have any friends. He had to be a pretty lonely guy.

"Look, Sam, why don't you see if you can find something eat around here and get some sleep. I'll go back and try to pull more information out of Ziggy and be back in the morning. Maybe things will look different then. Maybe we'll know where to find Danny and Sarah."

Again, Sam didn't look up to acknowledge Al. He just stared morosely down and nodded his head to indicate that he'd heard Al. Worried that Sam wasn't answering him, Al walked around and squatted down in front of Sam and tried to meet his eyes. "Are you hearing me, Sam," he asked. "We are going to find them and they're not going to fall through the cracks. You gotta believe that, Sam."

For a few moments silence was all the answer that Al got before Sam let out a long sigh and lifted his head to meet Al's worried gaze. "I hear you, Al."

To Al's ear Sam didn't sound very sure of what Al had told him. "You sure, Sam?"

This time the silence was shorter before Sam answered Al with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Yeah, Al, I'm sure. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

Standing up Al opened the door to the imaging chamber. "Yeah, Sam, I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night." After getting another nod from Sam to indicate he'd heard him, Al walked through the door closing it behind him.

After Al disappeared Sam let out another long sigh before getting up from the couch to look for something to eat. He'd take Al's advice and hopefully things would look different in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day dawned clear and cold. By the time Sam had gotten up and dressed Al put in his promised appearance. Unfortunately he didn't have any more news for Sam regarding where Danny and Sarah could be found. Ziggy still hadn't been able to find any of that data yet. Sam would have to find the kids on his own and his time was running out. He had to find them before night fell or he knew it would be too late for them.

Sam dropped the last two slices of bread into the toaster. Even if he couldn't accomplish anything else on this leap he knew he'd have to at least make sure he left Ray with some groceries.

He was done driving Ray's route and was dressed as Santa on the corner by noon, although he wasn't finding it very easy to be jolly while worrying about Danny and his sister. He had a fleeting wish that Danny would just appear out of no where again but didn't think that was too likely. The thought had no more crossed his mind when he happened to glance across to the opposite street corner and saw the object of his search heading his way. Sam took a guess that the little girl Danny was leading by the hand had to be Sarah.

Danny stopped on the opposite street corner and looked across to Sam before bending down and saying something to the little girl. He left her on the corner and resolutely crossed over to Sam. Sam couldn't believe how his luck had changed. Maybe the leap was going to end up being easy after all.

"Hello, Danny," Sam said when Danny was close.

Danny wasn't one to let pleasantries get in way of what needed doing and forged ahead with his reason for approaching Sam. "Look, I figure you must be a stand-up guy since you didn't let that cop arrest me the other day and I need you to do me a favor. I don't really like asking for favors and I figure after trying to steal that money from you you're the last person I should ask but…it's important. It's for my sister."

"Sarah," Sam filled in.

Danny was a bit dumbstruck that Sam seemed to know his sister's name. "How'd you know what her name is?"

"I'm Santa Claus, remember?"

"You're crazy, that's what I think. Look, my sister wants to see Santa Claus but if I take her in there," he said pointing at the store behind Sam, "they're only gonna throw us out. Street kids aren't wanted in there. Anyway, I figure you're dressed as Santa so it should be the same thing but I need you to promise me that you're not gonna promise her anything. There ain't gonna be any kind of Christmas for us this year and I don't want her to get her hopes up for nothing. Ok? Can you just talk to her without making any promises?"

"Sure, Danny. I won't make any promises I can't keep."

Danny ran back across the street to get his sister who'd been dutifully waiting where he left her. As the children crossed back over to him Sam took a good long look at them. They were both way to thin and neither one of them had on a very warm coat. Dirt smudged both of their faces and Sam had a feeling they hadn't seen a bath in a good long time. Despite that when Sam looked at Sarah the only thing that came to his mind was "china doll". She looked like someone had brought a china doll to life. In spite of the hand that life had dealt her she had a sunny smile on her face and eagerly pulled her brother by the hand in her haste to see Santa.

When the two kids got to the corner Sam was on he dropped down on one knee, the better to talk face to face with Sarah. Her crystal blue eyes held all the innocence of a child and Sam ached for the hard times she'd had to live through. As soon as she was within arm's reach of Sam she threw her arms around his neck hugging him for all she was worth.

"Oh, Santa, I'm so happy to see you. Danny said you couldn't come this year but I just knew you would. You'd never let me down."

"Well, Sarah, I try not to let any child down. Your brother said you had something important to tell me."

"Well, Santa, I got to ask you for something, but it's not just for me, you see. It's for Danny, too. You see, Santa, our Mama died early this year and since then we haven't had any place to live. Danny tries real hard but now it's real cold out and it's hard for him to find food. I try to help but I'm still too little. Do you think, Santa, that you can give us a place to live? I know Mama can't come back 'cause she's in heaven with God now but maybe you can find us a family that can take care of us. Then Danny can go back to school. He wants to be a doctor but he can't do that if he doesn't go to school. If he were a doctor he'd be able to help lots of people."

Sam had promised Danny that he wouldn't make any promises to Sarah that he couldn't keep. It was a promise he meant to keep – even if his answer to Sarah wasn't what Danny had hoped it would be.

"You know what Sarah, I think I can find a new home for you and Danny and you don't even have to wait until Christmas day for it either. How does that sound to you?"

The smile that lit up Sarah's face made the day feel so much warmer than it was. She threw her arms around Sam hugging him again and thanking him.

The entire time that Sam had been talking to Sarah Danny had stood over them with his arms crossed and a surly expression on his face making sure Sam wasn't going to do or say anything that would hurt his sister. Even as Sarah was hugging Sam to thank him for his promise Danny leaned down to push him away from his sister angry that he'd made a promise to her that Danny knew there was no way any of them could keep.

The combination of the awkward position that Sam was in and the shove from Danny was enough to send Sam sprawling on his back – knocking the Santa hat and beard askew.

Sarah's eyes got as round a saucers as first her brother pushed Santa and then Santa's beard fell off. "You're not Santa Claus," she yelled out backing away from Sam. "You lied to me."

Sam was trying to pick himself up from the sidewalk but the thin coating of snow made it difficult as he kept sliding. "I didn't lie to you, Sarah," he tried to explain. "Santa can't be everywhere at once before Christmas so he has people like me to help him."

Sarah wasn't listening to anything Sam had to say. With a shout of, "You lied to me" she turned and ran off into the crowd of holiday shoppers.

As Sam was finally gaining his feet Danny, for the second time in two meetings, took a swing at Sam. This time he connected knocking Sam back down to the ground.

"I told you not to make promises to her. I told you. Now look what you did." Danny shouted before taking off after his sister.

"Danny, wait," Sam yelled out as he got to his feet once again.

At the same moment Al popped in excitedly calling out to Sam.

"Sam, Sam, Ziggy's got a lock on the kids she say's they're right near you."

"I know that, Al." Sam replied. "They're both headed that way," he said pointing up the street. "Help me find them," he asked before taking off running up the street himself.

As Sam went running away from him Al yelled out to Gushie, "Center me on the kids……..What do you mean they split up?...Well center me on Sarah…….Then lock onto Danny and center me on him."

Al popped out of existence where he'd been standing and popped in right next to Danny who was still running up the street. Al looked back and saw Sam running several yards behind Danny and waved his arms to get Sam's attention.

Sam was looking up and down every street he crossed trying to catch up with the kids and to make sure they hadn't turned down one of them. Looking up ahead he saw a pair of iridescent purple arms waving over the crowd and knew that had to be Al. With any luck Al had found the kids. Putting on a burst of speed Sam caught up to Danny and Al. "Where's Sarah?" he asked Al.

Sam's shout startled Danny and he stumbled a few steps in his running before turning to face Sam. "How would I know," he answered Sam. "You're the one who made her run off. It's your fault."

"Gushie, have you had any luck locking on to Sarah?" Al asked at the same time before answering Sam. "They got a lock on her. She's a couple of yard in front of you." Al took another look at the handlink then the expression on his face grew desperate. "Hurry, Sam, you've changed history somehow. Now it says that she's gonna die in the next two minutes when she gets hit by a car."

Without saying a word to either Danny or Al Sam took off up the street. Al's dire warning spurred him on to greater speed.

Sam suddenly had a memory from his time spent in Boston when he went to MIT. He remembered that the street he was running up would end at the intersection with Tremont Street – a very busy street. He could just make out Sarah's head n front of him but she was almost in the street already. It didn't look like she even knew where she was and Sam had a sick feeling that he was going to be too late. As Sam reached the corner he didn't even hesitate as he ran off curb reaching out for Sarah. He grabbed her around the waist and threw himself and her to the opposite sidewalk just as a car whizzed by them – the car that would have struck and killed Sarah.

Sam misjudged the landing, though, and as he struggled to keep Sarah tucked up against his body his forehead slammed down onto the edge of the curb. The last thing that he was aware of before the world faded out to a hazy gray was Sarah crying that she'd killed Santa Claus and Al yelling out his name.

Al had watched Sam take off up the street after Sarah before calling out to Gushie to keep him centered on Sam. He popped back in just as Sam reached the corner and then threw himself at Sarah. Al saw Sam fall limply to the ground and thought that the car that whizzed by had hit him and ran across the street and through the cars that had stopped until he was at Sam's side yelling out his name.

He knelt down by Sam's just as Sarah pushed herself out from under him. As Sarah levered herself up from under Sam it was enough movement to roll him over onto his side. Al saw the small trickle of blood running across Sam's forehead and realized that he'd hit his head and hadn't been struck by the car.

Danny had also reached the corner just as Sam had thrown himself at Sarah. He ran across the street to his sister dodging and weaving around the cars in the street. Just as he reached his sister's side Sam let out a soft moan. Sarah was still kneeling next to Sam crying. Danny reached down and pulled her to her feet and protectively put his arms around her.

As Danny was consoling his sister the driver of one of the stopped cars got out and frantically ran toward where Sam was laying in the gutter while desperately screaming out Ray's name. She dropped to her knees next to Sam and leaned over him rubbing his cheek.

When Sam blinked his eyes open and attempted to bring the world in focus he saw both the woman's and Al's faces hovering above him but he couldn't see Sarah anywhere. "Where's Sarah?" he asked as both the woman and Al asked if he were ok.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he replied while trying to sit up. "Where's Sarah? Is she ok?"

As he tried to sit up the woman put a hand on his chest trying to push him down while Al asked, "Sam, are you sure you ok. Maybe you shouldn't more around so much."

"I'm fine. I'm ok," he reiterated. He finally looked at the woman and asked, "Betty? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that, Ray. You're supposed to over in front of Jordan's but instead you're running across the street like the devil was after you and braining yourself. I really think you should lay back down until we know you're really ok."

"I'm fine, Betty, really I am." Sam looked over to Al to confirm what he'd said.

"Ziggy, says your fine, Sam, you just dazed yourself…and scared the hell out of me."

When Sarah saw Sam sitting up and heard him talking she pulled away from Danny and threw herself at him hugging him and crying and apologizing. Sam was relieved to see that she was ok and hadn't been hurt and hugged her back.

"It's ok, Sarah. I'm ok," he comforted her. "It's going to be ok now."

Sam sat in the street rocking the child back and forth talking softly to her until she stopped crying. Meanwhile a crowd had gathered around him and once again Officer Shaughnessy was there to see what the matter was and to send the crowd along on its way.

He helped Sam climb to his feet. All the while Sarah kept clinging to him. He waved off Officer Shaughnessy's offer to get him to a hospital and instead said he'd just go home. Officer Shaughnessy conceded to Sam's wishes and walked off. Finally the only one's left were Sam, Betty and the two children – and Al who stayed by Sam's side.

"It was time for Sam to come clean with Sarah and he crouched down to her eye level. I'm sorry you thought I lied to you Sarah. You're right I'm not Santa Claus. You see, I'm one of his helpers and my name is Ray. Santa gets so busy this time of year that he needs all the help he canget so that on Christmas Eve he has lots of time to visit the homes of every boy and girl. So, am I forgiven?"

Sarah didn't need any words to tell Sam she'd forgiven him. She just reached her arms around his neck giving him another hug.

Danny waited until his sister let go of Sam and Sam had stood back up before crossing over and standing in front of Sam. He just stared at Sam for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Thanks for saving my sister. I guess I was right and you are a stand-up guy. I guess I owe you one now, huh?"

Sam was ready to wave off Danny's feeling of debt when an idea came to him. He swayed on his feet reaching out to for the support of Danny's shoulder.

Both Betty and Danny put out a hand to support Sam while everyone started to anxiously ask if he was all right.

"I guess I hit my head a little harder than I thought," Sam said softly and painfully. "Maybe I should get on home now but it's probably not such a good idea for me to be by myself."

"I should say not," agreed Betty. "I'm going to drive you home right now and make sure you're ok."

"Well, that's real nice of you, Betty, but I bet you're really busy tonight – it being Christmas Eve and all. Maybe Danny and Sarah can come stay with me tonight." Sam saw that Danny looked on the verge of protesting so he added in, "then we can call it even."

"Sure, Danny, conceded. We can stay with you tonight."

"You sly dog," Al said. "You had me worried for a second that there was something wrong with you. This is how you're gonna make sure the kids get off the street."

A smile was the only answer Sam was able to give Al without the others thinking there was really something wrong with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the reassurances that he'd be ok with Danny and Sarah to look after him Betty still drove Sam home along with the children and stayed long enough to make sure he was settled. When she looked through the kitchen cabinets to look for something to make for Sam and the kids to eat she was dismayed to find that there was nothing in them. Once she'd gotten a promise from Sam that he wouldn't get out of the bed she'd tucked him into, and Sarah and Danny's agreement that they wouldn't let him get up, she went off to see what kind of food she could find for them. It was already getting late and most of the stores were closing for Christmas Eve so she didn't have much hope of finding a lot of choices for them.

When she came back she had a couple of cans of soup and bread that she'd been able to get at a local convenience store. Sam assured her that it was fine and it would be enough for him and the two kids before sending her on her way to celebrate Christmas Eve with her family. Betty fretted about leaving him alone but he reassured her that he'd be fine. She still insisted on giving him the phone number to her mother's house and making him promise that he'd call her there if anything went wrong during the night.

Night had fallen and Ray's little apartment was peaceful with only the lights on the little tree giving the room a warm glow. Danny had fallen asleep on the couch and Sarah was snuggled up in Sam's arms in the bed sound aslepp. She hadn't wanted to leave Sam's side since they'd gotten into the apartment. Once both of them had been fed and were warm they'd both fallen off to sleep. Sam was on the verge of drifting off himself when he heard the Imaging Chamber door open and saw Al walk through. He carefully got up from the bed. He didn't want to wake Sarah and, truth be told, even though he really wasn't hurt badly his head still felt like there was a marching band in it.

He gestured to Al to go over to the kitchen part of the apartment so as not to wake either of the children up with their conversation – even if they could only hear Sam's side of it.

"What now, Al? They're off the streets tonight but is it enough?" Sam figured that since he hadn't leaped the kids must still not be in the clear yet.

"According to Ziggy both Sarah and Danny end up staying with Ray and get this, Sam, in 1964 Ray and Betty get married and end up adopting them. Danny's a cardiologist at Mass General. Sarah's married with 2 kids of her own and she's a pretty successful writer of children's books. It looks like it's worked out for all of them, Sam. You done good, Kid."

"So why haven't I leaped, Al? If Sarah and Danny and Ray are ok, how come I'm still here?"

"We're not sure about that Sam. I got Ziggy working on it, though."

"Al, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sam."

"What's the date there?"

"You know I can't answer that, Sam, because of the rules."

"I know you can't tell me what year it is Al but can you at least tell me what the date is? What harm can that do?"

Al was quiet for a moment thinking. He didn't see where it could do any harm if he told Sam what day it was. "It's Christmas Eve, Sam."

"Really, that's never happened before, Al, has it? I mean your date and my date being the same? I don't remember that ever happening before."

"You're right, Sam, it never has happened before."

"Do you think there's any significance to it?"

"None that we've been able to figure out although it gave Ziggy fits at first. She didn't even want to tell us about Danny until I convinced her that it could all just be a coincidence."

"Maybe," was Sam's non-committal answer to Al's theory of a coincidence. If it's Christmas Eve Al, what are you doing here? Why aren't you off celebrating or unwrapping gifts or something?"

"Maybe I want to spend Christmas Eve with a friend. A friend I haven't been able to spend Christmas Eve with for a long time."

Sam was touched that Al would want to spend his Christmas Eve in the Imaging Chamber to keep him company. He sat down at the kitchen table and Al had a chair brought into the IC so he could sit down as well. The two friends talked long into the night until finally weariness and a headache forced Sam to lay his head down on the table and drift off to sleep. Even Al dozed off in his chair.

It wasn't long after that Sam and Al were awakened by a knock at the door. Sam looked at the clock on his way to the door and saw it was just a few minutes after midnight and wondered who would be knocking on Ray's door at this time of night. Behind him both Danny and Sarah slept on peacefully.

When Sam opened the door there was no one there but when he looked down there was a pile of brightly wrapped gifts as well as several bags. Sam bent down and started to move the pile of gifts. All of them were neatly labeled with either Danny or Sarah's name and there were even a couple with Ray's name on them. A peak into the bags revealed enough food to make a Christmas dinner as well as dinner for several days to come. Sam was puzzled, though, as to where the bounty had come from.

"Who could have left all of this here? Al."

"I don't know, Sam, but don't look a gift horse in the mouth. It looks like there's enough stuff there for those kids to have a real Christmas when they wake up. Maybe Santa left them."

"Maybe, Al. Just think, a couple of days ago those kids weren't even going to see Christmas morning. Now they've got a roof over their heads, food, a warm bed and they're going to have a family again. I guess you could say it's a real Christmas miracle."

"That it is, Sam, that it is."

"Al?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

As Sam bent down to start bringing the gifts and food into the apartment he felt the tingle that heralded the end of this leap and the start of another. Just before the blue white light of the leap took him away he could have sworn he heard the distant ringing of jingle bells and soft voice calling out, "Ho, ho, ho."

THE END


End file.
